A powered exoskeleton is a skeletal framework that is worn on an outside of the human body, and is driven by a series of motors or a hydraulic pressure system, to extend or enhance one's physiological function (mainly the ability of limbs to exercise, such as strength and endurance). The powered exoskeleton has two major applications: one is military application in which the powered exoskeleton is worn on a soldier to enable the soldier to be able to carry heavier weapons as well as to enable the soldier to be able to walk with load for a long time, thereby improving the soldier's combat capability, and the other one is civil application in which the powered exoskeleton is worn on the disabled or the elderly to help them to have normal or even extraordinary physiological function, particularly the ability to walk.